


"I miss you so much..."

by aLoofsire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream is a spirit but doesn't know it yet, Fundy plays ukulele here, M/M, Paradise Found, Sapnap and George go fight fight, Sort of happy ending? Idk if it is really, Tubbo breakdown?, i think it's angst, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLoofsire/pseuds/aLoofsire
Summary: “I miss you so much… Dream.”It was at this moment memories started flooding into the spirit’s head. Rush after rush of memories of one specific night came back to him all at once.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	"I miss you so much..."

Deep into the jungle, a young spirit stirs awake. He looks around, unsure of where he is, or what he’s doing. He looks at his surroundings, and then down at himself.

“Who am I?” he thought, getting himself up from the ground. It was dark; the night had just begun, and there were mobs spawning all over the place. Skeletons, creepers, zombies, spiders, the entire jungle was thriving with hostile mobs. The spirit started to worry about his survival.

“I gotta find somewhere safe,” he thought before walking right into the face of a skeleton.

“AAAAAAH!” he screamed and jumped back, before noticing something was off. The skeleton wasn’t attacking him. In fact, it was almost as if the skeleton didn’t even see that he was there. 

“Am I invisible?” he checked around himself, but there were no traces of any invisibility potion floating around him. He stared into space for a moment, confused.

“Am I dead? There’s no way.” he shook away that thought, denying all ideas that he met such a fate, until he noticed a small radiating light in the distance. People were nearby, and they were walking around frantically. 

The spirit wandered closer towards the light. Being around other people seemed like a good idea in the middle of the night, even if hostile mobs didn’t notice him. As he got closer he could faintly hear the conversation they were having. 

“C’mon George, we need to hurry up. Dream’s been gone for far too long and we need to find him. Everyone’s worried sick.” said a deep voice, filled with anger, kind of raspy. He’d been yelling a lot recently. 

“I know… I’m right behind you. There’s no need to rush.” said a slightly higher voice with a British accent. He was more calm and composed than the other and didn’t really seem to be that worried about this missing person. 

“What do you MEAN there’s no need to rush! Dream’s been gone for a week already! What if he’s in danger! What if he’s dead?” The spirit was now close enough to see the two. A raven haired boy wearing a headband was holding a short brunette with glasses by his shirt and they were face to face. The tension rose, and the raven haired boy started crying, shoving the other boy into the ground and turning away. 

“There’s nothing to be so worried about. This is Dream we’re talking about. He can survive on his own just fine, we just need to find him so we know he’s safe.” The brunette called “George” said, picking himself from off the ground and brushing the dirt off his own clothes. He fixed his composure, and started taking the lead. 

“I’m just as worried as you are about him, but I believe he has the necessary skills to survive. You and I both know that. He’s alive out there Sapnap, I just know it.” George said, patting “Sapnap” on the back before continuing their trek in the jungle.

But Sapnap didn’t move. He stood still before grabbing George again and screaming in his face. 

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!? HE COULD’VE BEEN INJURED AND THEN DIED WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO COME HELP HIM, OR EVEN WORSE FALLEN INTO A HIDDEN RAVINE AND DYING FROM FALL DAMAGE, DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT, HUH?” Sapnap put him down gently, the tears continuously flowing down his face. His anger and sadness taking over him. George started to cry a little bit too, succumbing to his own feelings he’s been bottling up over the past week. 

“I’ve thought of that too, Sapnap,” George started, his eyes filling up with more tears, “but I don’t want to think such bad things happened to him. I want to think that he’s just alive out there somewhere. So.. please Sapnap,” his voice is starting to croak, “can we just keep going?” 

The two boys stayed still for a moment, crying over their missing friend. The spirit didn’t really want to intrude on their heart-to-heart, but he really wanted to know.

“Who’s Dream?” the spirit asked loudly, trying to grab the attention of the other two. The two boys didn’t react at all, still crying together.

“Can you guys hear me?” the spirit asked even louder, still hoping for a reaction, but his words flew past deaf ears. The spirit started shouting complete nonsense, desperately trying to get their attention, and when he finally had enough, he angrily shifted through the bag George had and stole a seemingly random book. 

“It’s getting windy, let’s find some shelter and if we find nothing tomorrow morning we’ll go home.” George said quietly, rubbing Sapnap’s back in an attempt to comfort him. Sapnap slowly got himself together and the two started walking again. Not knowing what else he could do, the spirit decided to follow them while also checking out the book. 

Happy Birthday, written by Dream. The spirit wondered if this book would give him any clue as to who exactly this “Dream” person was, so he opened it up to read

“happy birthday george

I built this entire room for you just to celebrate your birthday.” tears fell onto the page.

“Huh? Why am I…” the spirit started bawling uncontrollably. Something about this book must have meant something to him, but what?

“Why am I crying so much? Just who ARE these two people to me?” but before he could think about it he continued crying uncontrollably. 

“Hey Sapnap have you seen the book that Dream gave me- what was that?” George asked when he heard the sound of silent weeping, “Do you hear that Sapnap?”

“Yeah I do, it’s getting kind of creepy here, let’s go. We’ll look for your book later.” Sapnap said before they both started walking off. The spirit tried following.

“NO! Wait! Come back! Please! I don’t wanna be alone! I have your book!” The spirit tried screaming, but he was stopped by some sort of force pulling him back, and before he knew it they were already gone, leaving the spirit to cry alone. 

\--------

A month had passed since the two boys with the book that made the spirit cry walked through the jungle the spirit was trapped in. The spirit found himself a big, hollowed out tree and has spent his days living there, waiting for possibly new people to come by or even better, those two guys from before. He doesn’t cry as much when he reads the book he stole, but there are still small tears every now and again. 

The spirit was about to take another nap when he heard two new voices outside. Both voices were British, and much higher pitched than the other two from before, maybe they were younger. He flew out of the hollow tree stump and followed in on their conversation. 

“Agh, why do WE have to be the ones searching for this godforsaken book just because that stupid idiot lost them?” complained a tall blond boy in a very simple red and white t-shirt. 

“Let’s just get this over with so you can stop complaining so much Tommy,” replied a shorter boy wearing a green shirt, “They lost the book in this jungle somewhere, and it’s not too big. We could probably find it easy.” 

“Speak for yourself. What if the damn thing despawned already?” the boy named “Tommy” asked, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. The spirit thought he was pretty funny. 

“Sapnap and George logged out at a village before they came back, the chunks in this jungle were unloaded since then so it should still be around for at least 5 minutes. If we don’t find it in that much time we log out and try again. Simple.” the short green shirt boy said. The spirit had no idea what they were talking about but he knew the exact location of that book; it was sitting inside the tree stump he lived in; should he give it to them or keep it?

“Aaaaaaghhhhhhhh but that’s so much work, Tubbo!” Tommy whined once more, clearly not interested in finding George’s book. He kept fidgeting and getting distracted from the task at hand. 

“Fine Tommy, if you really don’t wanna help me find George’s book, why don’t we just talk for a while, like what about Fundy?” the short Tubbo asked, giving in to Tommy’s complaints.

“Fundy? What about him?” Tommy asked, sitting down on a nearby stump  
“Don’t you feel bad for him? It’s been a month since the incident and Dream still hasn’t come back. He’s been so distraught by the entire thing he rarely ever leaves his home cuz he’s been crying his ass off daily. And even when he does he looks like a complete wreck. That day…” Tubbo started to cry a little, feeling bad about the entire situation.

“There there, Tubbo. I remember what happened clearly, it’s okay you don’t need to cry.” Tommy said, rubbing Tubbo’s back to calm him down, “maybe let’s talk about bees instead?” Tubbo looked a little excited for a moment, before looking down again with sadness.

“No, it’s not okay Tommy. He didn’t even tell us why this all happened. It’s just been him crying all this time and refusing to let anyone even try to console him. Why does he hate us like this so much? Why can’t he trust us? Didn’t you see him on that day when he came back? He was fucked wrecked, WRECKED, Tommy. His fur was soaked, covered in mud, clothes all torn up, and what did he tell us? He only told us ‘It’s okay, there’s nothing to worry about’ Like FUCKING HELL there’s nothing to worry about you look like a shitstorm just hit you seven times and now your FUCKING FIANCE IS GONE! GONE! Why won’t you let us comfort you during this? Why must you-” tears were streaming down his face, adrenaline pumping through his body; he was about to smack his head against a tree before Tommy grabbed him.

“Tubbo! Calm down Tubbo it’s alright, please, we have the book to look for, we can move along now.” Tommy held Tubbo by his shoulders, trying to still the younger boy of his adrenaline and angry shivers. This seemed to help a little bit, and Tubbo started searching, leaving the two in an awkward silence. 

The spirit wondered who this “Fundy” was. Must be having a hard time with the missing “Dream” person. He felt sad for them. He contemplated whether or not he should drop the book in front of them to possibly lift the mood. But wow, there must be a lot of tension because of this Dream fella. He’s caused quite the commotion in the few adventurers that have passed through this jungle. The spirit wondered what this Fundy was like. Tubbo mentioned he had fur. An animal hybrid maybe? That sounded cool. The animals in the jungle were getting boring to the spirit. He needed something new. But “Fundy,” why was that name so interesting to him? Was he important? The spirit’s thoughts were all over the place. 

“..Tubbo? It’s been nearly 5 minutes, are we gonna log off?” Tommy asked, and shortly after Tubbo’s body just fell over in a state of sleep. Tommy followed shortly. The spirit hovered over their sleeping bodies. 

“What just happened?” he wondered, poking at them. They were out for about 2 minutes before they started waking up again.

“The chunks have reloaded. Let’s keep looking.” Tubbo started, acting as if his breakdown didn’t even happen. Tommy decided to live with the awkward silence and the spirit thought he should just give the two a bone with the book they were looking for. He grabbed the book and placed it a few steps ahead of Tommy.

“I found it!” Tommy exclaimed, “but it’s absolutely drenched.” He held the book away from him towards Tubbo, motioning for him to take it instead. 

“It’s been here for a month. It may have rained.” Tubbo explained before he set off to go back home. Tommy was caught off guard and yelled at him to wait up before running after him.

The spirit would miss the book, but he feels at ease knowing it would get back to that George guy.

\--------

Another month went by where the spirit slumbered in the tree, until one night he noticed just a small amount of sound coming from outside. He walked outside to observe, and he found a very dashing (quite literally) fox man rushing through the jungle. His movements were swift; almost as if he’s been here many times before. How hasn’t the spirit noticed? He trailed after him, watching as he easily swung through vines and jumped across branches. He looked.. Very stunning to the spirit. He couldn’t help but follow such an interesting person.

The fox was dressed up in an all black suit, almost like that you would see at a funeral, and he seemed to really be in a rush. The spirit couldn’t help but stare and admire him.

The fox suddenly turned back and stared right into the spirit’s direction. Did he notice him? Can he actually see him? The spirit froze in shock until the fox man shook it off and kept going. The fox man kept running through the forest until he found a dark and spooky ravine. The spirit had seen it before, but was too scared to really go explore it. The fox started climbing down a ladder that the spirit never noticed. 

“Has that always been there?” the spirit thought before following the man down the ravine.

Deep in the bottom of the ravine was a luscious field of flowers, all so beautiful you’d wonder how they grew like this in the deep dark. In the center of the field was a bed, dug into the ground. In it, a body slumbered surrounded by the flowers. The body had blond hair, and wore a tattered green hoodie, worn out black pants, and a mask with a smiley face on it. The body looked fresh, kept clean by some sort of magic. The fox pulled out flowers and some weird potions out of his inventory and placed them near the body.

“Hey, babe. It’s been 2 months.” the fox man says, putting flowers into the body’s hands. He then poured the potions onto him, and the body absorbed it, continuing to stay fresh. The fox man then hugged the body close, and whispered into his ear.

“I miss you so much… Dream.”

It was at this moment memories started flooding into the spirit’s head. Rush after rush of memories of one specific night came back to him all at once. 

\--------

It was the day he announced that he sided with Schlatt. Dream was walking sadly along the path when he was met face to face with Fundy.

“Babe! What was that all about? Are you really siding with Schlatt?” Fundy asked, grabbing Dream’s hands and staring at him.

“Yes…” Dream pushed him away, looking back and down at the ground in shame. How could he face his fiance when he just betrayed him in front of everyone? How could he deserve his love when he sided with the man he hates? 

“Dream, love, please-”

“No! Don’t call me that? How could I ever deserve to be called that when I betrayed everything you stand for? How can I live with myself after doing that? Just, stay away from me!” Dream pulled out a stack of ender pearls and started running off.

“Dream! Don’t worry about that, I still love you! Wait!” Fundy yelled out, running after him with his own ender pearls. 

Fundy chased Dream far away from the lands of the SMP, they were reaching into a dark oak forest.

“Leave me alone Fundy!” yelled Dream, tears still running down his face as he ran and ran, trying to really escape Fundy and be at peace alone. 

“No way Dream! Please come back! We can talk about this!” Fundy yelled out, following right behind him. 

Dream ran out of ender pearls at a jungle. The rain was heavy, and he just started running on foot. Fundy landed nearby and started following suit. Dream suddenly turned around, tired of running, and waited as Fundy caught up to him. 

“Dream, please,” Fundy gasped out, trying to catch his breath, “I understand how you feel, but you need to understand that I still love you, no matter who you’re sided with I’ll always support and love you. Please.” Fundy said

“...No! Stop saying that! I can’t be the man you love! I betrayed you! How could you still see anything in me after everything I’ve done to you! We’re on the opposite sides of a war again I can’t- AH!” Dream slipped on mud, falling back into a ravine, “Fund-”

“I have you Dream! Hold on tight! I’ll pull you up!” Fundy said, gripping Dream’s hand tightly as he dangled above the deep ravine. 

“Fundy, don’t let go please Fundy!” Dream screamed out in fear, completely scared of falling to his death.

“It’s alright Dream I- ah!” Fundy started slipping as well. If this kept going on, both were sure to fall in. Dream realized this and knew exactly what to do. 

“Fundy… I’m sorry.” Dream said as he braced himself for what he was about to do.

“Dream what do you mean by-” Dream suddenly let go of Fundy’s hand and started falling down the ravine.

Everything was happening in slow motion. Dream could see Fundy crying and reaching down, screaming out his name. He could see Fundy desperately look around for a long enough vine to throw down, before giving up and just crying and calling out Dream’s name.

“I’m sorry… Fundy…” Dream said closing his eyes.

“I love you too…” 

\--------

The spirit had completely broken down into tears. Fundy as well, hugging Dream’s limp body.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you Dream…” Fundy cried into him.

“No! I’m- I’m sorry for running away from you like that!” the spirit said in between sobs, hugging at the fox man in front of him.

“I should’ve gotten to you faster.”

“No! I should’ve calmed down and listened to you.”

“Maybe then you could’ve survived. Or even better I could’ve died instead of you…”

“No, don’t say that! I couldn’t live without you!”

“I miss you so much.”

“And I miss you too, Fundy! I miss everything about you! The first date we had, all the dates after that! How you’d cuddle up with me in your arms! How your tail always wrapped around me! I miss it all!” 

“Can you forgive me?”

“Yes! I forgive you for everything! Please forgive me for messing up so badly as well!” Dream said, his spirit hugging the crying fox in front of him, missing his embrace, missing everything about him. He didn’t want to be alone in the jungle anymore. He wanted to be back with Fundy, with George and Sapnap, with everyone back at home. 

Fundy stopped crying and sat next to Dream’s body and took out a small ukulele and started singing simple tunes, ones he would play on picnics with Dream. Dream’s spirit sat next to him and listened, enjoying this time with Fundy, even if he didn’t see him there. The two of them fell asleep in the field, Dream’s spirit clinging onto Fundy the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha first work. Did I do okay? Is this actually angst? Idk anymore I'm just happy this is done. Shoutout to those in the Paradise Discord who would recognize me.


End file.
